t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 35
while its still season 3, a new era has come T2T Warrior Rising! Commentators 1-40:Tomohiro Ishii 41-70:Jun Umeda 71-100:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 2:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 3:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 210 seconds 1 spiral road can also use a ladder to cross or throw a raft in! 2 door ladder can use a ladder instead of climbing the 3 ascending floating boards 3 rope way can use a zipline as well 4 parley sum is 38 plus 24 5 metro have to see the number 97360 or otherwise they will need to go back from the fallen ladder bridge to metro 6 fallen ladder bridge 7 rail track 8 twister 9 bunker hill can also use a skateboard or cycle or scooter 10 sandbag hill 11 spike road 12 the wall Competitors 1 Minoru Kuramochi 2 Aya Uchiyama 3 Machamacha 4 Yasuo Aoki 5 6 7 8 9 Masayuki Suzuki 10 11 12 Ryo Matachi 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 Yuta Izumiyama 20 Naoyuki Araki 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 Jake Murray 28 Daniel Gil 29 Jessie Graff 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 Toshikatsu Hikono 38 Jun Sato 39 40 41 42 43 Kouji Hashimoto 44 45 46 47 48 49 Ragivaru Anastase 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 Yui Arakawa 57 Derek Miyamoto 58 MYW 59 60 61 62 63 Laura Madge 64 Ben Stewart 65 Jess Tappin 66 Kev Harvey-Austen 67 68 69 70 Dion Trigg 71 72 73 Fizz Hood 74 75 76 77 Katie McDonnell 78 Ruel DaCosta 79 Shirley Darlington 80 81 82 83 Yoshiaki Hatakeda 84 85 86 87 Toshihiro Takeda 88 89 90 Bunpei Shiratori 91 92 Sayaka Asami 93 Chen Zhuying D 94 Katsumi Yamada 95 Yuko Mizuno D 96 Honami Tsuboi D 97 Mat Redho D 98 Makoto Nagano 99 Tim Champion 100 Yuuji Urushihara 100 attempts Stage 2 130 seconds 1 ladder bridge tilt tilting ladders they run across 2 spike hop need to hop a bar over 2 spikes 10 times to get to the end straight into swinging pipe hang 3 swinging pipe hang pipes that sway around 4 cliff swing swinging things you see at the beginning of the lunatic ledges 5 three is a crowd sweeper arms from wipeout you need to dodge 6 shopping mall have to navigate their way to the end Stage 3 240 seconds 1 bus ride basically a bus ride to a really big jump to a platform that they can use a double twister swinger to get to the other side 2 lamp slider actual upside down lamps they have to slide down tracks with 1 drop halfway across 3 net pyramid explanatory 4 upside down road have to hang on both sides and dismount to the platform 5 spring road road pieces that have springs to make them extra wobbly 6 salmon wall salmon ladders that have 5 rungs, the 1st is not tilted the 2nd is tilted the 3rd one isnt but the 4th one is, then they grab 4 lamps from the lamp grasper and dismount to a small landing float next to the starting float 7 curved bar bar arched up that they have to cross using their hands and legs 8 knock knock houses and if they wipe their feet on the right mat [the 2nd mat the mat rises which means they have cleared and the fumes go off but if they go on the other mats the mats open like trapdoors and they fall into a water pit but to trick them the trapdoor has walls and its stone but they add a trick trapdoor for the 2nd house to puzzle the contestants] Stage 4 70 seconds 1 building climb 40m building with handholds and rock climbing rocks and footholds